Conventionally, scrolling action games are known (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-101754). In such a game, it is general that a player character is moved in a virtual game space in accordance with an operation input from a player.
In the game as described above, the objective is to reach a goal while defeating enemy characters and collecting items, and meanwhile, a player's operation tends to be complicated. In the above game, the screen is scrolled in accordance with movement (i.e., player's operation) of a player character. On the other hand, there is also known an action game in which a screen is automatically scrolled without a player's operation. However, in such a game, movement of the player character has no unexpectedness and thus the game is likely to develop monotonously.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide a game program and the like that can increase variations of play content with simple operability.
Configuration examples for achieving the above object will be shown below.
One configuration example is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a game program that causes a computer of an information processing apparatus having a touch input section to execute an action game in which a screen is scrolled in a predetermined direction, the game program causing the computer to execute operation reception, player character movement, first determination, first action execution, and first addition. In the operation reception, a touch input to the touch input section is received from a player. In the player character movement, a player character is moved in a predetermined direction on a game screen even when a movement command input is not performed from the player. In the first determination, whether the touch input is detected in a state in which a first predetermined condition is satisfied, is determined. In the first action execution, the player character is caused to execute a first action in response to determination being made in the first determination that the touch input is detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied. In the first addition, a first point is added in response to determination being made in the first determination that the touch input is detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied.
According to the above configuration example, it becomes possible to provide a game having increased variations of play content while ensuring simple operability. That is, in general, in the case of using a simple operation, the play content is often monotonous, but in the above configuration example, it is possible to provide variations in play content and enhance amusement of the game. In addition, since the first point is given for the fact that the first action is performed, the player's act (operation, play content) that the first action has been performed can be evaluated, whereby a new motivation can be given to the player.
In other configuration examples, in the first determination, the touch input may be determined to be detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied, if the touch input is detected while the player character is executing an action different from the first action. The game program may further cause the computer to execute: second determination of determining whether a second predetermined condition is satisfied when the movement command input is not being performed from the player; and second action execution of causing the player character to execute a second action in response to determination being made in the second determination that the second predetermined condition is satisfied; and second addition of adding a second point in response to the same determination. In the second addition, a point different from the first point added in the first addition may be added. In the second determination, the second predetermined condition may be determined to be satisfied, when the player character and an obstacle object serving to hinder movement of the player character have a predetermined positional relationship. For example, the second predetermined condition may be determined to be satisfied, when the player character comes into contact with the obstacle object. In the second determination, the second predetermined condition may be determined to be satisfied, if a positional relationship between the player character and the obstacle object when the player character comes into contact with the obstacle object is a predetermined positional relationship. The obstacle object may include a first-type obstacle object and a second-type obstacle object, and in the second determination, the second predetermined condition may be determined to be satisfied, when the player character has a predetermined positional relationship with the first-type obstacle object, and the second predetermined condition may be determined to be not satisfied, when the player character has a predetermined positional relationship with the second-type obstacle object. In the second action execution, an action in which the player character avoids the obstacle object may be executed as the second action.
According to the above configuration examples, for example, it is possible to cause the player character to (automatically) perform an action without the player particularly performing any operation. Therefore, it is possible to provide the player with room for choice of plural options of: causing the player character to perform an action in response to a touch operation by the player; and causing the player character to perform an action intentionally without performing any operation. For example, it is possible to provide room for choice to collide with an enemy object intentionally “without performing any operation”, in order to cause the player character to perform an automatic action. Thus, it is possible to provide variations in play content while using a simple operation. Further, by providing obstacle objects for which automatic actions are to be performed and obstacle objects other than such obstacle objects, it is possible to further increase the variations and further enhance amusement of the game.
In another configuration example, the game program may further cause the computer to execute: third determination of determining whether a result of a process executed in the first action execution satisfies a predetermined condition; and third addition of adding a third point in response to determination being made in the third determination that the result of the process executed in the first action execution satisfies the predetermined condition. It is noted that the third point may be the same as the first point or may be different from the first point.
According to the above configuration example, points can be given also for a result of a certain action, e.g., a case where a plurality of enemy objects are beaten successively or a case where a plurality of coins placed in a specific arrangement are all acquired by one action. Thus, the player's motivation can be enhanced, and also amusement of the game can be enhanced.
In other configuration examples, in the first determination, the touch input may be determined to be detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied, if the touch input is detected while the player character is executing an action different from the first action. Alternatively, in the first determination, the touch input may be determined to be detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied, if the touch input is detected when the player character and another object have a predetermined positional relationship. In the first determination, the touch input may be determined to be detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied, if the touch input is detected while the player character is executing the second action.
According to the above configuration examples, for example, a condition focusing on the player character itself performing a predetermined action, and a condition focusing on a relationship with another object, such as a positional relationship (e.g., whether the player character is in contact with a wall) between the player character and another object, are used. Therefore, it is possible to increase variations in play content while ensuring simple operability.
In another configuration example, the touch input section may be a touch panel integrated with a screen, and in the operation reception, the touch input to any position within a display area excluding some area on the screen, may be received.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide more intuitive operability.
In another configuration example, scroll control of the game screen may be performed so that the display area displaying a virtual game space imaged by a virtual camera is scrolled in one predetermined direction so as to follow movement of the player character.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a game screen that allows the player to easily grasp the play situation.
In another configuration example, the first action execution may include third action execution of causing the player character to execute a third action different from the first action in response to the touch input being detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is not satisfied, and the first point may not be added for execution of the third action in the third action execution.
According to the above configuration example, for example, the player character can be caused to perform such an action as to simply jump as the third action. Thus, it is possible to provide variations in play content while ensuring simple operability.
In other configuration examples, in the first determination, the touch input may be determined to be detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied, in response to a touch-on being detected in the operation reception in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied. The first predetermined condition may include a plurality of conditions, and in the first determination, the touch input may be determined to be detected in a state in which the first predetermined condition is satisfied, in response to a touch-on being detected in the operation reception in a state in which any of the plurality of conditions is satisfied. A plurality of actions different from each other may be defined as the first action, and in the first action execution, one of the plurality of actions that corresponds to each of the plurality of conditions may be executed as the first action. In this case, in the first addition, the first point may be added by an amount that differs depending on each first action executed in response to determination being made in the first determination that the first predetermined condition is satisfied.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide the player with an excellent response to an operation. In addition, for example, while a plurality of actions are defined as the first action, the amount of points to be acquired can be made different depending on the content of the executed first action, whereby amusement of the game can be enhanced.
In other configuration examples, the game program may further cause the computer to execute third addition of adding a third point different from the first point. In the third addition, the third point may be added in response to the player character coming into contact with an item object placed in a virtual game space.
According to the above configuration example, variations in play objective, e.g., collecting coins or gaining scores, are provided, whereby amusement of the game can be enhanced.
According to the exemplary embodiments, in a forced scrolling action game, it is possible to provide the game with variations in play content while providing simple operability.